


Love

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eldritch Horrors, Established Relationship, F/M, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Modern AU, Smut, about everything, but not very horror, but there's no wol, he's a cryptid but I cannot write cryptids so I am very vague, literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Why hasn’t he simply consumed her soul and been done with it? There is not a thing stopping him except for himself. He could have left long ago.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as [Lucubration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510758).

She’d said she wanted _all_ of him, and truly there were few things he doubted more than that. Yet even he is beginning to feel his reason fading into some sort of odd lust as he pins her naked form to the bedsheets, looming over her as she gazes up at him, breathy from kisses.

“Spread your legs for me, my dear, and we’ll see if...” His voice trails off in some sort of helpless groan as she complies immediately, hooking both thighs around him. There’s no thought behind the action nor hesitation, she simply _does_ as if she could not ever think of a reason not to.

They are like puzzle pieces, even like this, she is —

“Perfect,” he manages, clutching her closer to him as he surges and then sinks into her, a harsh exhale as he gathers himself.

“Y-yes — ” She’s breathless as she arches into him, fingers gripping at his back while she presses eagerly to fit against him. Just like before, just like with that human shell he’d worn, she’s absolutely keen and fervent for him just as if he were any other mortal.

All for him, only for him. She’s needy and wanting, languidly moving with him as she moans her rapture.

“Hades — I want...you, I — ”

Can she even see him? Surely, she must. It’s a ridiculous question. And yet still she holds him close, welcomes him, shivers and whines his name as if he were her lifeline in this world.

It might be no surprise she desires his human form. Someone could be bound to find it appealing, after all. It was simply a fluke that _she_ was one such human. But this...? Never before has she expressed any sort of abhorrence or disgust with him, not even fear. No, her eyes even darken with desire in just the same way, everything is the _same_ simply his form is different.

“You are...” For one who enjoys speaking so much, for once he’s lost his words. No matter how he tries to think past the desperate haze that encroaches upon him, the only word that comes to mind is simply her name.

Arianna. There’s nothing else. Just her.

And all she seems to care about...is that this is _him_ , none other. The way she whispers his name is as lovely as any music; only _she_ could sing so prettily for him, cling to him so amorously even as his motions slow and still completely.

“H-Hades...? Why did you s-stop...?” Her voice is dazed as her eyes slowly open, dark eyelashes fluttering as she tries to focus on him even when she squirms slightly in impatience.

Ah...she...

She truly is...

His limbs tremble as he holds her ever closer, as if she might be made of glass. There’s too much welling up inside of him, too many things he doesn’t understand because he’s never felt them and never put the energy into analysing them besides. There’s — there’s no word for this all-encompassing sensation that leaves him bursting at the seams.

It’s nothing bad. It’s simply alien. An emotion from a human. He feels simultaneously full and yet empty, heavy and weighted, as if something is missing from all this.

Tears leave him, something he could have never thought he was capable of. They drip down, trickling onto her cheeks and chest; she doesn’t notice the first time, but when she does, the swirls of want fade from her gaze to make way for consternation.

“Wh-wha...? D-did I hurt you...?”

It’s an absurd question from an utterly absurd woman; even more absurd still is the way she slides a hand to brush fingers along what should be his face. As if she could ever hurt him.

It makes him want to laugh. He does, a harsh, humourless one as he gently shakes his head.

“No, no, not at all, you...you are just...”

He has never met anyone quite like her. There’s not a single word that could possibly describe her.

Instead of answering her properly, he nuzzles against her cheek, pushing and pulling himself into her again. She flushes, makes a tiny sound, and embraces him again, her hands softly petting at him.

“B-but are you okay...? Did I...d-do something wrong...?”

Again with the silly questions. His pace turns deep; he can’t contain a shiver of his own as her limbs lock around him with a breathless moan of delight. Not at all. She’s done nothing wrong. Perhaps _too_ good...

“Y-yes — please — ”

It’s easy to make her forget her queries of him, have her squirming wantonly against him once more — but that only makes the sensation worse, that feeling that he must tell her...

What? That ridiculous _mortal_ notion? Things such as him don’t have “love”. Yet it feels wrong, even obscene to simply call this...all of this...”nothing”. What is he doing, then? Why hasn’t he simply consumed her soul and been done with it? There is not a thing stopping him except for himself. He could have left long ago.

There’s no reason for him to stay in this apartment, bedding her, taking part in her meals, aggravating her friends. And yet he cannot — does not want to — imagine himself leaving her. Or killing her.

There would be even more emptiness if he would. There is not a single other person like her, anywhere. He —

“I love you,” he rasps into her ear, surging against the spot within her that makes her quake and gasp, her fingers clenching against his skin. “You, above all others, are...” He trails off wordlessly, once again finding himself frustratingly speechless.

But she is quick to respond in kind. “Oh, Hades — I-I love you, too — ”

They come to completion together, panting heavily as he pins her to the bed and nuzzles her neck. Strangely he finds his mortal form to be less taxing lately, so he absentmindedly shifts to it as he holds her, pressing kisses to her with human lips.

“Hmm...” The heaviness is gone, instead replaced by pure and utter peace as he breathes in her scent. “Why did you never tell me before...?”

She’s silent for a moment as she lifts a hand to play with his now shorter hair. “H-how could I when I d-didn’t know if you felt the same...?”

“Ah, so you wanted me to simply take again...”

There’s no answer this time, though her quiet huff tells him he’s not wrong. He supposes she got what she’d wanted in the first place.

Sighing heavily, he falls to his side, pulling the comforter about them both.

Even after all this, he truly has not a clue what she sees in him...

**Author's Note:**

> [First fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510758).
> 
> [Halloween fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298144).
> 
> [Fluff fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395290).


End file.
